1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the game of street hockey, and particularly to an improved hockey stick which will permit the game to be played at dusk or at night.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of street hockey as opposed to ice hockey is a popular pastime during the fall and winter months usually coinciding with the colder months, shorter days and the professional hockey season. Street hockey is typically played on an outdoor basketball court, tennis court, parking lots or on little traveled city streets. The object of the game is similar to that of ice hockey: to drive a puck into the opponent's goal with a hockey stick. The game can be played in street shoes and inexpensive roller skates although skates of the roller blade variety have dramatically increased the popularity of street hockey.
It is well known that the game is played either during weekends or after school before sunset. Because of the time of year in which the game is most popular, daylight to play the game, especially during school days, is at a minimum. Absent lights for illuminating the playing surface commonly found on basketball and tennis courts, street hockey can be difficult if not impossible. As daylight conditions progressively give way to night time, visibility deteriorates. Lack of visibility can be the cause of dangerous conditions if play is continued. Under dimly lit conditions, players attempt to distinguish between teammates and opponents and have difficulty judging distances from other players and their hockey sticks. Injury can occur quite easily if a player inadvertently steps into the path of another player's swinging hockey stick. Other injury can occur while players try to react properly to a hockey puck traveling at a high rate of speed. Although a game may begin in daylight many injuries have occurred attempting to play during dusk or at night before the game is concluded.
Although lighting systems for outdoor tennis and basketball courts could promote street hockey as well at night, many communities have insufficient funds to cover the substantial cost of installation and operation of such courts. Additionally, children may rather choose to play in their neighborhood streets closer to home where either no street lighting is available or where the street is only dimly lit.
The development of a method for permitting play of street hockey at night would represent a solution to a long felt need for additional playing time of a game enjoyed by many.